


Hand in Hand

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is just pure fluff, w a side of jelly saru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: It was normal for couples to show affection in public, and while it may have made Fushimi scoff in the past, he finally understood the appeal. Unfortunately, he wouldn't get to enjoy that luxury anytime soon with his embarrassed boyfriend. Not unless he took matters into his own hands, anyway.





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was meant to be a small drabble so I could post something really quick as I haven't in a while but well!! It turned into this instead and honestly I shouldn't be surprised. Anyways thanks to [Mia](https://twitter.com/Edgelord_Mia) for beta reading this for me!! Thank you so much love <3 And I hope you all enjoy some fluffy sarumis!!

_Misaki never notices._

While it was irritating, it wasn't surprising. It was Yata, after all, and Yata tended to be oblivious to a lot of things. He couldn't exactly blame him either, considering he had only begun to notice it recently himself.

Entering a romantic relationship with his best friend had come with plenty of revelations about not only himself, but Yata and the two of them together as a whole. That included Fushimi's current predicament.

Just like how he'd realized how much he actually liked body contact - and in some cases, _craved_ it - he had become aware of more minute details on the matter. Small pecks on the lips, or even cheeks, had him melting into Yata's touch with ease. Hell, even holding hands was just another weakness of his on the list. His fondness towards such small acts had been alarming at first, but he supposed that was what happened when you liked someone.

As simple as those gestures seemed however, they might not have been as much of a minor thing as he tried to play them off as. In fact, he was just about sure of that, seeing as to how one of those particular actions was eating away at him.

Glancing down beside him, Fushimi eyes Yata's hand with a small pout. The pair was currently walking down a city street, on their way to wherever Yata wanted to go. They both had the day off, and as such, Yata had promptly decided they spend the day out and about. Fushimi wasn't too up to the task, being content at just lazing around all day, but he had been coerced into joining.

His relenting mostly had to do with the fact that Yata said they could do whatever he wanted when they got back and he had a few ideas that came to mind. Just thinking back to the nice flush that arose on Yata's face had Fushimi smirking to himself. He had only given but a sly smile in response to the offer, but Yata's reaction proved he knew exactly what was on Fushimi's mind. Yata hadn't said anything in response other than that, which was promising in and of itself.

With that small exchange, the two had settled on doing some window shopping in a town nearby. The idea wasn't a bad one, since Fushimi didn't feel like committing to any actual shopping at the moment. The weather wasn't too bad either, which was probably why Yata had suggested it in the first place. Unfortunately, it seemed like just about everyone else had the same idea...

It was busier than Fushimi would've expected, the streets bustling with more activity than the last time he'd been here. That alone was enough to irk him slightly. He never cared for big crowds, or the loud noises and obnoxious people that came with it. To make matters worse, it was purely because of how many people were around that he was as upset as he was. Because of them, he was unable to do what he wanted: hold hands with Yata. It felt ridiculous to admit it to himself, but there was no use denying it anymore. He'd been mulling over it since they had arrived and his irritation only seemed to grow worse with every passing minute.

The only time they ever showed affection in public was when there was no one else around, which was of course always predetermined by a quick glance around the area by Yata. As soon as he'd seen all the people that were out, he knew it wasn't going to happen, much to his chagrin. _Seriously..._ Why couldn't everyone have just stayed home? It would make his life a lot easier.

Fushimi himself didn't care if others saw them, but Yata was completely against the idea. Bringing it up never helped either, as Yata tended to grow even more embarrassed and adamant about it whenever he'd broach the subject. _What's the big deal, anyways?_ So what if people saw? If anything, Fushimi almost found it appealing. To have everyone know that Yata was his... he could already feel the satisfaction growing within him at the idea. Well, even if they didn't get to hold hands it wasn't all bad.

Despite Yata's bashfulness towards it, he could still tell that Yata wanted to do it, his actions deceiving his words. It showed in the way Yata stayed close by his side, so much so that their shoulders would occasionally bump against each other. Even when Fushimi would purposely move away for experiments sake, Yata would always make his way back. Fushimi wasn't complaining, of course. He was the same as Yata in the end. It was as though there was a pull between them, like a pair of magnets unable to keep away from each other.

Sometimes even their hands would brush against each other with the close proximity. Whenever it happened, a tingle of warmth would run up the length of Fushimi's arm, pouring throughout the rest of his body. _It's like he's doing it on purpose_. Yata could be a tease if he wanted to be, something Fushimi had learned early on in their friendship and again in their more... intimate life. He doubted that was really what was going on, though. It was probably just him projecting his own wants into things.

Yata always had a certain smugness to him whenever he was teasing Fushimi and the current Yata didn't have that aura to him at all. Rather than Yata dangling what he knew Fushimi wanted in front of him, he could see that Yata was feeling the same as him, but was trying his best to withstand his own rules. It looked like he was having a difficult time though, as with every brush of their fingers, there was a short instant of hesitation where Yata would keep his hand in place. It was almost as if he were trying his best to control himself, part of him wanting to give in and go for it. He didn't though, and so they were left in this constant limbo.

It was frustrating.

Shooting a glare at yet another woman, Fushimi frowns. _Idiot Misaki._ Yata never noticed it, but women would always gawk in what Fushimi didn't have to guess was interest in them, or more accurately, in Yata. He hadn't realized it when they were just friends, but when their friendship had morphed into that of more, he had gradually begun to take notice. At first, it was only mildly annoying, but now it was really getting on his nerves.

How many times did he need to hear the sound of obnoxious giggling as they walked by? Or hushed whispers about how cool Yata looked? They may have been right in their thinking, Yata _was_ impressive, but it didn't matter - he was done hearing about it. Yata was his, meaning their thoughts were unwanted and unimportant.

Honestly, this problem could've been avoided altogether if Yata wasn't so against showing affection in public. They'd probably get looks of different kinds in the process, but Fushimi wasn't particularly worried about that. He was more focused on the idea of people finally backing off his boyfriend, allowing him to enjoy his company thoroughly instead of having to periodically send off death glares to those who showed interest.

"Oh, Saru!" Catching Fushimi's attention, Yata points ahead of them excitedly, "Look, they're selling crepes at that stand over there! I think I'm gonna get one."

"Hah? You're getting crepes this early in the day?" Fushimi says, narrowing his eyes, "You always yell at me for eating snacks in the middle of the night."

Putting his hands on his hips, Yata huffs, "That's because you never eat _real_ food unless I make you!" Unable to argue with that logic, Fushimi pauses just long enough for Yata to continue blabbing, "Besides, these ones are supposed to be real good, I heard about them from Kusanagi-san!"

 _So that's it._ If Kusanagi had recommended them, there was no way Yata was going to pass the opportunity up. When it came to food, it seemed like everyone took his word for it when he said something was good. Kusanagi may have been more focused on beverages being a bartender and all, but he put his all when it came to food as well.

Humming, Yata puts his hands to his mouth in thought, "I wonder if they have a pineapple one..."

"You seriously can never have enough of that stuff can you?"

"Heh, guess not," Letting out a laugh, Yata shoves his hand into his pocket to fish out his wallet, "You want one too, Saru?"

Shaking his head, Fushimi mumbles, "I’m fine.”

“Really, you sure?”

Seizing the opportunity, Fushimi lowers his lids enticingly. “Well, I wouldn’t mind it... if you were to feed it to me yourself, that is.”

As expected, a blush blooms onto Yata’s cheeks. “W-What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“T-That’s - ” Fidgeting in his spot, Yata purses his lips, “Not... exactly.”

_Cute..._

Lifting his arm, Yata points at Fushimi abruptly, “B-But that doesn’t mean I’m doing it! Not out here!”

 _Of course not._ Not to say he had expected it to happen, but it was still a disappointment. It was fine though, Fushimi had his own way of continuing the fun. “So you’re willing to feed me at home, then?” With that question, Yata’s hand wavers, but he gives no answer, "Well?"

Rubbing at the back of his neck, Yata replies cheekily. “Ah, well... m-maybe. _If_ you behave yourself.”

_What._

He had gotten a bashful response just like he wanted, but for Yata to agree... He certainly didn't mind where things were headed. "Misa-"

Suddenly, Yata turns around, giving him no time to reply, “A-Anyways, I’m gonna get in line now! Wait here, okay, Saru?”

Shocked, Fushimi watches Yata’s back in awe as he runs off into the distance. _Tch, he got away._ Being left alone in the middle of the street, Fushimi doesn’t have much of a choice but to find somewhere nearby to wait around. The line wasn’t too bad and seemed to be moving at a steady pace at least, so he didn’t think he’d be waiting too long.

Still, what had Yata meant when he told him to behave himself? It was beginning to nag at him. Hadn’t he been doing so this whole time? He hadn’t tried holding Yata’s hand and had even kept him complaints on the matter to a minimum - for him - so what else did Yata expect him to do? If anything, Yata should’ve been praising him for his efforts.

“Tsk,” Sulking, Fushimi pulls out his phone as a distraction. There was no point in thinking about this. Yata probably didn’t mean anything bad by it, he was just overthinking it. What was there to be upset about? He had Yata to himself more than he could’ve ever imagined in the past, he didn’t need to be so clingy. All he had to do was tough it out until they got back home and then -

“Ah, look!” A female voice calls loudly, breaking into Fushimi’s thoughts, “That guy from earlier! He’s alone now!”

Having a creeping suspicion, Fushimi peers up from his phone only to see a pair of girls he’d recalled seeing earlier. Not that he could he forget, when he'd scowled at them none too nicely just moments before. He hadn’t paid too much attention to their appearances before, but looking them over now, Fushimi frowns.

One girl had her hair in a high ponytail, numerous gaudy accessories pinned throughout her hair. She was wearing a short skirt paired with a revealing top, as well as heels tall enough to stab a person, making her look fierce paired with the daring makeup she wore. Her friend on the other hand had a more innocent look, her short blonde hair styled into wispy curls with only a few clips here and there to keep it in place. Her outfit wasn't as out there as her friend’s, but she made up for it with the jewelry she was drowning in.

Every movement she made was punctuated by the sound of all the different pieces hitting against each other, making Fushimi wonder how she could even stand to move at all. They were loitering a few feet away from him, but he was still able to hear them with how loudly they were speaking. Not only that, but they seemed to be looking in the direction of where Yata had just ran off to, completely unaware of his presence.

Following their gazes, Fushimi's line of thinking is proved correctly as his eyes catch onto the back of his boyfriend. The girls were checking Yata out again, just as they had when they’d spotted him on the street before. Yata had already made it to the front of the line and looked to be waiting for his order, oblivious to the attention he was receiving.

Seeing these girls check out Yata was a lot more annoying this time, as they looked far more predatory now that they thought they weren’t being watched. The daggers he was staring at them wasn’t helping any. He was sure that if they were to catch a glimpse of how he were looking at them now they’d leave without incident, but of course they were too busy watching something else to notice him.

"What should we do?" The curly-haired girl replies, sounding giddy, "Should we talk to him? Now that his friend isn't around I think we can..."

 _Friend._ Scoffing to himself, Fushimi repeats the word in his head. Trying not to let it get to him, Fushimi attempts to focus on the conversation, waiting to see where things are headed. It wasn’t hard to guess, but he was hoping they’d just give up and leave in order to save him some grief.

"We should, we should!" Bouncing in what Fushimi assumes is excitement, her friend nods. "I want to get his number. His friend was kinda scary, but he has good looks too."

"Don't tell me you're going after both of them!" Her friend jokes, making the both of them laugh.

"Well, you never know! If you like him you can have him, I was just saying I wouldn't mind either way."

"I think I prefer him," Nodding towards Yata, the girl bites her lip, "He's not that tall, but something about him seems... manly."

Hearing that, Fushimi's eyebrow twitches.There was no way they’d leave Yata alone now with the way they were talking. He didn’t think they’d be so open about their thoughts, though he probably should’ve been able to guess. The topic at hand was something Fushimi knew full well, their attraction striking a chord within him. Yata's muscular arms and toned body was more than appealing, but to hear someone else point it out... it bothered him more than he'd ever care to admit.

"Then it's settled." Fixing her hair a little, the showy girl takes in a deep breath as her friend touches up her makeup. Checking each other over, the two of them smile in confidence. Yata had received his crepe in the middle of it, and was about to make his way back over when they decided to make their move. "Oh, we gotta hurry!"

Scurrying over to Yata, the two girls stop in front of him promptly, causing Yata to freeze in his place. "H-Huh?! W-What the -"

With huge grins on their faces, the duo giggle obnoxiously. "Sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you!" The blonde one says.

"We just didn't wanna miss you," Her friend continues, "You looked to be in a hurry so we ran over real quick."

Fushimi wasn't even the one talking to them, but he already had a headache. The way they sounded when talking to Yata sounded completely different when it was just the two of them, the pitches much higher, and frankly, annoying.

"M-Miss me?" Yata sputters, his face already turning pink. Fushimi didn't miss the way the grip on his crepe seemed to tighten either, his discomfort showing. "Did you... u-uh need me for somethin'?"

"We do actually!" Smiling, the curly-haired girl introduces herself, "I'm Eiko and that's my friend Mako."

"Nice to meet you!"

"O-Oh..." Looking between the two of them, Yata scratches at the back of his head, "I’m... Yata."

"Haha, you're so shy! It's cute!" Mako says, nudging Eiko, "Don’t you agree?"

"Definitely!"

"C-C-Cu -" Shaking his head, Yata looks like he's about to faint. He had been trying to get better at talking to girls, but he still had yet to get over any direct compliments they seemed to throw at him from time to time. "That's n-not true! I'm not shy at all!"

"Oh?" Looking at each other, the two friends seems to realize something, mischievous smiles appearing on their faces "Then could it be... you're just not good with girls?"

"E-Eh?!" Looking baffled, Yata's mouth opens, but he doesn't offer much else than a few half-formed excuses.

"Ah, really? I was just kidding, but it looks like I was right!"

"Waah, so cute! Does that mean you're single? You are right?"

“S-Single?! That’s - I’m, u-uh...”

Getting fed up, Fushimi opts out of watching the increasingly irritating display for intervening instead. A lot of the time it was humorous to watch Yata fumble his way through a conversation with women, however that wasn’t the case today. Yata probably could’ve gotten himself out of such a predicament, but Fushimi didn’t care anymore, his patience had run out.

Briskly making his way over, he and Yata lock eyes, obvious relief on his face.

“Saru!” Yata breathes, clearly grateful for his sudden appearance, “These g-girls, they um -”

Grabbing Yata by the collar, Fushimi doesn’t give him time to finish that sentence as he presses their lips firmly together. As he feels the warmth of Yata’s lips on his own, Fushimi’s filled with a mix of gratification and relief amidst his earlier irritation, his craving for Yata’s touch had finally been quenched. It wasn't holding hands by any means, but he had to admit this might've been better than that.He was finally able to finally flaunt that Yata was his to the world, adding to his satisfaction. Still, as much as he enjoyed it, he had to put a stop to it eventually.

Pulling away from the kiss reluctantly, Fushimi peers down at Yata, waiting for his reaction. He was surprised Yata hadn’t responded more animatedly towards his bold act, but as he takes in the look of the man in front of him, he begins to see why.

Even though the kiss had ended, Yata's eyes were still closed and his lips were parted. He looked absolutely blissed out, and it tugged at Fushimi's heart strings. For Yata to be effected so much by a simple kiss... _I want to take him home_. It was tempting to go in for another one, but it looked like the effect of the kiss was beginning to wear off as Yata's eyes had begun to flutter open. He still looked a bit dazed as he looked up at Fushimi, and not so surprisingly, the flush on his face started to spread as he realized what had just happened, his mouth going agape.

"S-Saru, you - what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Raising his voice slightly, Yata chastises him, "I told you to behave yourself! N-Not..."

"You looked like you needed help, so I interrupted," Fushimi offers, "Does that not count as behaving?"

"E-Even if that's true, that's not what I meant!" Shaking his head, Yata disagrees, "You know what I'm talking about!"

Humming, Fushimi just shrugs, "Is that so?"

"Y-You little -"

"Um..." Eiko says, interrupting them, "Sorry, but does this mean you two are..." Not finishing her sentence, she looks over to her friend, who in turn nods.

"That's right," Fushimi says, looking down at them, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-Not at all!" Mako says, waving her hands, "We're sorry, for bothering you! We'll be going now!" With that, the two of them bow in apology and quickly run off.

 _Finally._ Is all Fushimi can think, before he notices Yata beside him. His free hand was balled up into a fist, as though he were attempting to keep himself from snapping. _Ah_. He was so focused on making those girls leave Yata alone that he didn't think about the consequences. Feeling uneasy, Fushimi shifts his feet. Whenever Yata got really mad at him, it usually meant a sudden increase of vegetables in all his meals.

Casting his eyes to the side, Fushimi mumbles, "... What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Yata says, taking a step towards him, "I can't believe you did that!"

He was already in trouble, so there was nothing to lose at this point, "You mean kiss you?"

"W-Wha -" Freezing, Yata's face pales as looks around the place frantically, "Don't go saying that shit out loud!"

"Why not?"

"Quit acting like you don't know what I mean!"

Pouting, Fushimi shoves his hands in his pockets. He might not have gone about things the best way, but he had acted without thinking. He had been frustrated the entire time they had been out and this whole situation had been the breaking point. It was Yata's fault anyways, why couldn't he understand why Fushimi was acting the way he was?

"Well, I'd rather play dumb and act like I don't know what's going on, instead of actually being a clueless idiot," Giving Yata a pointed look, he punctuates his words, "like _someone_."

"Hah? The hell are you trying to say!?"

Now he'd done it.

He knew they were suppose to try communicating more, but he was already adding salt to the wound. Breaking his old habits of instigating things seemed to be something that wouldn't die easily. It didn't help that this was a topic based on feelings either, making him act out more than if it were about something else less... exposing. He felt stupid for even bringing it up, but he'd already gone and started something.

"You really don't know?" Feeling his frustration beginning to return, Fushimi clicks his tongue, "I don't know what else I should've expected."

If Yata hadn't understood all day, what made him think he would now all of a sudden?

"What the hell is your problem!" Yata was gripping his crepe harder now, so much so that some of the filling was threatening to pop out the top, "I can't read your fucking mind, y'know!"

Frowning, Fushimi tries to calm himself. He needed to try and talk to Yata about this in a more composed manner, otherwise they'd never get anywhere. They had been able to talk about more sensitive things in the past so he knew they were capable, but it was always hard in the beginning.

"Misaki never notices..." He mumbles, suddenly feeling self-conscious. As soon as he'd begun to voice it, he started to feel ridiculous about the whole thing. Even so, he could see the look in Yata's eyes soften a little, which comforted him at least a little bit. Letting out a sigh, Fushimi braces himself as he continues on, "The way people look at you when we're out together... like with those girls just now, it all could’ve been avoided."

 _If you’d just show everyone what we are._ Is what he really wanted to say, but somehow he couldn’t get the words out.

Furrowing his brows, Yata looks confused, “I don’t understand. What do you mean the way people look at me?”

“This is why I said you were an idiot,” Ignoring the scowl he receives, Fushimi presses on, “Isn’t it obvious? They’re... interested in you.”

"Huh," Yata deadpans, leaving it at that. It gave him no insight to what Yata was currently thinking and it ate at Fushimi's nerves. _That’s it?_ Did he even understand what Fushimi meant by that? Just as he’s about to begrudgingly explain things even _more_ , Yata lets out a pleased sound that had alarm bells ringing in his ears.

"Heh..." Smirking, Yata looks proud, "So what you're saying is, you're jealous, right?"

That... might not have been entirely wrong, but that wasn’t what he was getting at. _Tsk._

"No. Shut up."

"So that's what it is," Yata chimes, puffing out his chest, "You should've just said so, Saru."

"You're not listening to me," Attempting to bring the topic back on track, Fushimi doesn't linger on the subject, "What I'm saying is none of this would be a problem if people knew what we were!”

Looking shocked, Yata doesn’t say anything to his outburst. It was enough for Fushimi to want to give up on the whole thing. This was all absurd. Had he just played it off like usual he wouldn’t have had to be dealing with this and yet here they were with Yata looking at him dumbfounded while he drowned in regret.

“Saru -” Yata tries, only for Fushimi to cut him off.

“It’s nothing,” Turning away, Fushimi avoids eye contact, “Let’s just go.”

“Hey, wait a second!” Being tugged back by the wrist, Fushimi is stopped when he attempts to walk away, "You can't just say something like that and walk off!"

"I know that," He quips. Knowing things didn't always mean he could help it. It was hard to face these problems once they arose.

"So, what? You want us to s-show other people... our r-relationship, right? Like... holding hands and shit?"

He didn't have to look to know that Yata was flushed now, not with the way he was tripping over his words like that. It was kind of endearing despite the annoying efforts it took to get here. "Do you understand now?"

"Ah... yeah," Tightening his grip, Yata gulps, "B-But I mean, you know we can't do that! There's no way!"

There it was again. The way this conversation always went. He wasn't going to let it die off like he always did this time, though. After what had happened today and having gotten this far, he was over it. His possessiveness had finally taken over.

"Why are you so against it?" Meeting Yata's gaze, Fushimi doesn't waver, "We're dating, aren't we?"

"W-Well yeah, but -"

"So what's the problem?"

"It's embarrassing as hell is what!" Biting his lip, Yata seems bashful even imagining it, "I mean, seeing the way people would look at us... it's too much!"

"It's not embarrassing."

"The fuck it's not!"

"Misaki," Keeping his voice stern, Fushimi tries not to run away again. He could feel his mouth going dry as he tried to form the words, each one getting lodged in his throat. He had to do it if he wanted to make this happen, no matter how intensely his instinct to keep it all locked up was. "I told you before, didn't I? To always look at me."

Seeming thrown off by the sudden earnesty in his voice, Yata blinks in surprise, “O-Of course!”

“Then that advice might help to make things more tolerable for you," Based on the look on Yata's face, Fushimi could tell the meaning of his proposal didn't full make sense to him. He supposed he couldn't blame him, it was rather vague. He had hoped it would be enough, but as usual, it would seem Yata would continue to pull him out of his shell regardless of if he wanted it or not. Casting his eyes to the side again, Fushimi tries to ignore how much what he's about to say makes his heart pound. It was fine. He could do this.

"It... works for me," He mumbles, so low that if it were anyone else, he couldn't be sure if they'd hear him or not, "I... only look at Misaki. So it doesn't matter if other people are watching us."

_I only ever see you._

Noting the hitch of breath Yata lets out, Fushimi knows his words finally reach him this time. He was thankful, because there was no way he'd be able to say more than that. His heart wouldn't allow it.

"Saru..." Yata says, and Fushimi's eyes hesitantly make their way to Yata's hazel ones. Yata looked just as embarrassed as he had before, but he also appeared to be touched. He would've been willing to pretend it had never happened with how opened Yata looked if it weren't for the light sensation on his wrist. Yata was trailing his hand downwards into Fushimi's own slowly, entwining their fingers.

"Misaki?" Fushimi breathes, slightly surprised. He almost couldn't believe it had actually worked.

"Ahh, damn it, you shitty monkey!" As Yata speaks, the grip on Fushimi's hand tightens at the same time, "This is still embarrassing as fuck, but... how can I say no to s-something like that? If you put it like that of course I'm gonna do it!"

"Then, from now on-"

"Yeah, yeah," Pursing his lips, Yata sighs, "I-I mean it's not like I don't wanna do this, I just - I guess I worry too much."

"How unlike you," Fushimi drawls, "For someone who never thinks things through you tend to think about this a lot."

"Hey, shut the hell up!" Nudging Fushimi's shoulder, Yata huffs, "Keep it up and I'll change my mind!"

"Hm, will you now?" Now that they were moving into more familiar territory, Fushimi was finding it easier to resume his usual teasing, "That'd be awfully lame, you know. Especially for the all-fearsome Yatagarasu."

"You makin' fun of me?!"

"Never."

"Che, whatever!" Taking a step forward, Yata begins to lead them away from the crepe stand, "No matter how much of an asshole you are, I... w-won't let go of your hand." Taking a big bite out of his crepe at last, Yata eats away at his embarrassment. Fushimi could relate, as Yata's words were beginning to effect him as well. He could never get used to this feeling of elation Yata seemed to give him, but that didn't mean he disliked it.

"Good," He replies, a small smile forming on his lips. This time, it's Fushimi who tightens his hold on Yata's hand, satisfaction seeping into him.

Squeezing back, Yata offers a wide grin, "Well then, let's go!"

Nodding, Fushimi walks alongside Yata. He didn't mind where they went, so long as they were together, hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! I love writing jealousy fics and sarumi are just too good asjkdask T^T (Also Saru totally got punished for not behaving just saying -cough-)  
> Anyways LOL if you want to feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saruhiko_bb) and yell at me about sarumi!! bc honestly i wanna talk about these boys 24/7 and would love to make friends ^o^  
> Thank you all for reading and comments are always welcome ofc!! <3


End file.
